The present invention is generally related to controls for air conditioning and fuel-fired heating systems, and more specifically to controls for communicating diagnostic information relating to an HVAC component.
Many controls for controlling an air conditioner or heating appliance have the capability of reporting diagnostic information pertaining to various components of such climate control systems. The controls and components of these systems are often unnecessarily removed and replace by a contractor when troubleshooting or repairing a non-operating climate control system. Frequently, the removed controls or components are returned to a distributor for manufacturer's warranty credit. While such prior art controls provided diagnostic information pertaining to the control or various components of the climate control system, this diagnostic information was not available to the distributor once the control or component was removed from the climate control system. Furthermore, even if the distributor supplied power to the control or component to test the returned item, the distributor would be unable to determine the operating condition absent the climate control system. This prevents the distributor from determining whether the returned item is defective or in good operating condition. A distributor's acceptance of returned controls or components that are not defective results in unwanted and unnecessary manufacturer's warranty costs.